The Odd Snake Out
by thearomanticninja
Summary: She has no tribe. She knows nothing about her past, or what is to come to her in the future. She has no idea what kind of snake she is. Little does she know, she is from a long forgotten tribe that was sealed away. They say they were sealed away because of their selfishness and need for control, but was that the only reason? Writing challenge from trinity.mistress.of.healing.
1. Chapter 1

**Competition for . .**

 **The odd snake out**

" Get out you freak!" Skales yelled. He pushed the odd snake out of the tribe's home.

" I have no where else to go though!" The snake said.

" No! Leave and don't come slithering back! Skales yelled. He slammed the giant ice door, and the snake was pushed back. She shivered.

" This couldn't get any worse! I've been pushed out of every tribe I came to!" The young snake whined. She leaned against the door and started sobbing quietly. She thought about everything that had transpired over the months of traveling.

The first thing I remember is waking up at the side of the road, right next to a village. I was immediately attacked. When I escaped, I had no idea where to go. I explored around and found a graveyard. I found an open hole in the ground and jumped down. I discovered a tribe of Fangpyre. They had already been released, and they were scheming how to get the Fang Blades. They were in an alliance with a snake named Pythor. When they found me they said they'd never heard of a snake like me. I had a long, black Constrictai tail, but I also have a pair of legs. I had Hypnobrai eyes, with a white and blue frill that faded into the black near my waist. I had Fangpyre teeth, but no red color to go along with them. I could spit Venomari venom, and had dark green arms. I could turn invisible for a little bit, like the Anacondrai.

They let me stay with them for about a week before I screwed up. I went up to the general during a meeting. I had every intention of being on my best behavior, but I ended up spitting venom in the general's eyes because he scared me.

They kicked me out, and once again I had nowhere to go. I had no idea what tribe I came from, or even my name. I wandered about a bit more, and found the toxic bogs. There I found the Venomari. They let me in for about two weeks, before I once again, messed up.

I found one really cute Venomari, he seemed nice. I could tell he wasn't into me though. Nobody even paid attention to me most of the time. One day I was dreamily staring at him, when he turned and looked at me. I had no idea I was hypnotizing him. Soon his eyes turned red with swirls. Then I quickly broke out of my trance. It was too late though, everyone else saw what happened. They thought I was planning against them, so they threw me out.

Once again I went wandering. I was starting to lose my trust in snakes, but I sure knew the good people of Ninjago weren't going to let me anywhere near them. I eventually found this tomb in the middle of a desert. I went inside and found Pythor, who was thinking hard about how to get the Fang Blades. I came up to him and said

" Hi… I'm wondering if I could ssstay with you for awhile?" He looked down at me.

" What kind of ssssnake are you?" He asked. He looked all over me.

" I don't know…" I replied.

" Can you do anything useful?" He asked.

" I have powers from each tribe."

" Amazing!" He yelled. " You're welcome to stay with more for as long as you want!"

I probably stayed with him the longest, two and a half weeks. I didn't make one big mistake this time, but a whole bunch of small ones. I mostly just got on his nerves a lot, always asking questions, not contributing much, and my powers aren't the strongest.

" I'm sssso tired of you! Leave I can't sssstand you any longer! Get out of my ssssight!" Pythor yelled, pushing me out harshly. I didn't beg to stay this time, all he wanted me for was to be a tool, so he could get those Fang Blades i've been hearing so much about. I just went on my way. Eventually finding a giant mountain. I climbed up and found the Constrictai.

I stayed with them the least. I was there for a day, until the other tribes there for a big meeting. All of the tribes, except for the Hypnobrai, we're flooding the Constrictai with negative comments about me.

" She's a freak!"

" She screws everything up!"

" She's super annoying!"

I drilled out the mountain before I could hear any more insults. I sat by the side of the mountain, crying silently until the meeting was over. When everyone left I secretly followed the Hypnobrai back. They were the last tribe I had a chance with, even if their impressions of me were tainted by insults.

When they got back I snuck through the doors trying to blend in. I crouched down a bit so only my Hypnobrai eyes and frill would be seen. I succeeded and made it into the tribe. I stayed hidden most of the time, coming back when everyone was done eating, and pick up the scraps.

It was very lonely. One day I decided to get out of hiding. I crawled out of my hiding place to be met with Skales. He was not very happy of my presence.

" You! You're the snake who sent three tribes into chaos!" He yelled. He picked me up, I was still a kid, and dragged me to the giant door.

That's what i've been doing my whole life… Begging for a home, people who love and take care of me. Only to have been given anger and abandonment… This _REALLY_ couldn't get any worse...


	2. Fifna

I slowly stood up and started walking away from the tribe. _Maybe they would like me if I got them those Fang Blades? They do seem to really want them._ She thought. _Or I could make them fear me. They wouldn't have the nerve kick me out if I could destroy them…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw four men wearing red, white, red, and black. _Who are those guys?_ She thought looking at them. _Wait, those are people, no matter who they are, they want me dead… She quickly burrowed into the soft snow, trying to avoid their gaze._

Three of them passed the hole, but the blue one fell.

" Guys! Help, me I fell into this hole!" He shouted as he slid further down. he reached the bottom and stepped on my tail.

" Ouch! You're standing on my tail!" She shouted, squirming around.

" What?!" He yelled. He jumped up the wall a little bit. " Guys, i'm not joking! I need help, there's a snake down here!" That got the attention of the other guys. They walked over and looked into the hole.

" What kind of snake is it?" The white one asked.

" I don't know!" The one in blue said. He tried crawling up the wall, but the snow fell apart under his weight. He landed on the snake again. She tried to do a way out, and crawled out from under him. She dug into the snow on the side, and mined out.

She reached the surface and the men were already waiting for her there, weapons drawn. She tried running away, but a wall of ice blocked her path. She turned around and saw the men standing there. She slumped down and covered her face.

" What kind of snake are you?" The one in black asked.

" I-I don't know!"

" What are you doing out here?" The one in red asked.

" I'm looking for a home. All of the tribes kicked me out."

" Now what do we do?" The one in white asked everyone. They all shrugged.

" We could probably let it go now. It wasn't doing anything bad." The one in black said. " But if we see you in a city we will fight you. You can leave now." She quickly stood up, and ran in the opposite direction.

" That narrows down places I could go…" She said. _I have to make up my mind about what I should do… Make the snakes fear me or love me. I have no idea where the Fang Blades are, but I do know how to use my powers._ She thought. _Fear me… That is the only option left… They will never love me…_ She decided.

She started heading towards the first tribe who abandoned her. The Fangpyre. She went to the graveyard and went inside the den.

" Fangtom! Give me the ssstaff!l" She demanded. Everyone laughed.

" I'm sssserious! Give me the sssstaff!" She demanded again. Fangtom slithered towards her, with the staff.

" Do you -" The first head said " Really think we'll just give the staff to you?" The second head finished.

" Well, then. I challenge you to a Slither Pit." She said. The crowd gasped and then started chanting " Slither Pit, Slither Pit, Slither Pit.."

" So be it…" Fangtom said. He handed the staff to his second in command. Everyone backed away revealing a huge circle with symbols on the outside. They both went to their places.

" You all know the rules, there are none, but anything I say goes! 3,2,1 go!" The second in command shouted.

Fangtom made the first move, he quickly slithered over to her and attempted to wrap her up in his tail. She quickly dodged it, and spat venom in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them they were green. He slumped to the ground and started mumbling things. While he was weak she came up to him and lifted him up with her tail.

" Give me the staff." She said. The whole crowd gasped.

" Ok, Ok! I give in!" The general yelled. She threw him to the ground and the second in command slowly walked over to her.

" Our new general!" He shouted holding up her hand. The crowd booed. The second in command gave her the staff. A red aura surrounded the staff and her, and sounded like it was muttering something.

" Fifna, fifna." When the aura stopped so did the chanting. _Is my name Fifna? Where did that even come from? I'm just going to guess it's my name._ Fifna thought. She looked down and saw her legs still there, but the old general's tail gone.

" What will you have us do, General?" The second in command asked.

" Umm. I didn't think past the " Get the ssstaff part". Just stay here until I come back." Fifna said. She crawled out the hole and sat by the decaying tree, admiring the staff.

" What did you mean when you said Fifna?" She asked. It started faintly glowing red again.

" That is your name. You have a great destiny to fulfil, and you're on the right track." The staff said.

" What is my destiny?" Fifna asked.

" I cannot tell you that. All I can tell you is that it is important." The staff said before the red faded away again. Fifna sat against the tree for awhile longer just wondering about what the staff meant.

 **Please leave a review or follow/favorite this story! It would help me out a lot in the competition! Madison out!**


	3. Power and Control

" Go get the next staff. Whichever one you choose won't matter." It stopped glowing again. _How about the, Venomari._

" Before I go, what should I do with the Fangpyre's?" Fifna asked.

" Take them with you. It will make you look more powerful." The staff said. Fifna carefully climbed back in the hole.

" Everyone! Let's go!" Fifna yelled. She climbed back out, and was soon followed by the tribe. She started the journey over to the Toxic Bogs. It took about two hours straight walking, but they made it. Fifna started walking into the tree with everyone else at tow.

" Venomari! Give me your staff!" Fifna demanded. The crowd laughed, but then looked at the staff she was holding. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Acidicus slithered over.

" Do you think, we'll give the staff away to someone like you? Acidicus asked.

" Unless you want to do a Slither Pit for it." Fifna inquired. The crowd gasped.

" This is a foolish fight, but I accept." Acidicus said. He gave his staff to Lizaru, and everyone did the same as the Fangpyre. When they finished the Slither Pit circle was revealed.

" 3,2,1 GO!" Lizaru yelled. Fifna got ready to fight, but then the Fangpyre staff started glowing and floated out of her hands. Everyone watched as it floated out of reach.

" Fifna, i'll come back to you after the battle." Fifna looked away from the staff and ran towards Acidicus. He looked away from the staff right before Fifna hit him, and he ducked. Fifna practicly flew past him, and fell forward. Acidicus quickly slithered over to her and grabbed her with his tail. He lifted her in the air, and threw her to the other side of the area. Various cheers spread throughout the Venomari.

Fifna shakily got up. She turned invisible and ran back over to Acidicus. He looked all around trying to find her. Fifna came up to him and punched him in the chest. He flew back and landed on his back. Fifna thought he was done so she turned visible again.

Acidicus shakily got up. Fifna ran back over to him and lifted him up with her tail. She held him in the air for a second before throwing him harshly to the ground. He tried to get up, but fell back to the floor. Lizaru slowly walked over to Fifna with the staff. He lifted her hand in the air.

" Our new General!" The venomari booed and hissed. Lizaru gave her the staff and it glowed green. The glow covered Fifna and Acidicus. When it stopped Acidicus' tail was gone. The Fangpyre staff floated back down. Fifna grabbed it and when she had both of them in her hand, they started vibrating and glowing again. They glow covered Fifna and so did the vibrations. It was a blinding light, but when it was over, Fifna stood a whole foot taller, her tail was about a foot longer too, and her fangs had gotten longer.

 _What happened?_ She asked herself.

" Everyone stay in here, I'll be right back." Fifna said. She walked outside and sat by the tree.

" Staffs, what happened in there?" Fifna asked. The Venomari staff started glowing.

" You're from a tribe of snakes that grows whenever it gains more power. Having more staffs means more power, and for your species power is necessary for growth." The staff said.

" What is my tribe called?" Fifna asked.

" The name has long been forgotten. It was at least three generals ago, no one recorded things that happened so long ago. All of the Serpentine had united once before, but for a different reason. They united so that they could trap your whole tribe underground, where no one would be able to release them from, unless they were foolish enough to try and awaken the Great Devourer. They trapped your kind in the same place they did the Devourer, because your tribe was related to it. Instead of eating things and getting bigger, you feasted on power and control.

There was only two snakes that got away, before they sealed everyone else away. If I think correctly they probably gave birth to you, and since your kind ages very slowly you think you're a kid, but you might be much older. You probably have lost some of your memories. They will probably come back eventually, when you get more power." The staff said.

" Woah. My tribe sounds powerful! I like it." Fifna said.

" This is the same reason they were trapped, Fifna. Your kind gets addicted to power. After they get a little taste of it, they can never get enough. They get greedy and hateful towards others. You need to becareful with all of the power you're getting. It could have disastrous consequences." The staff said.

" What's the worst that could happen if I got a few more staffs."

 **I hope you find Fifna's tribe interesting! Please review/follow/favorite, it will help me out a lot! Madison out!**


	4. Queen of the Dronsobrai

**Forgive me if I forget to add the ssss to the snakes words. I easily forget to things like that, and don't notice when I reread it.**

" A lot could happen, you need to becareful." The staff said.

" You tell me to becareful, but then you tell me to get the ssstaffs. You confuse me. Why do I need you guys anyway?" Fifna asked.

" We can't tell you that, but just be careful when you obtain the next staff."

Fifna walked back into the tree where the two tribes were waiting.

" Let's go!" Fifna said. Everyone left with Fifna. She now stood about their height, but she would be taller after she got the next staff. _Who's next? Pythor. Yeah he's next._

" To Pythor's tomb!" Fifna shouted. She started walking and the tribes slowly followed. A lot of complaints about her being General popped up, but she didn't really care. The walk was long, but they made it.

Fifna slowly opened giant door, a found pythor sleeping against the wall. Fifna slowly walked over to him.

" Pythor!" She shouted. Pythor jumped awake.

" AUGH!" He yelled. He quickly stood up and looked at Fifna.

" Oh, it's you again… How did you get those staffs?" Pythor asked, looking at the staffs Fifna was holding.

" I got them from beating the old General's in Slither Pit." Fifna said. She looked over to Fangtom and Acidicus, who no longer had their tails. Pythor stared at her in awe.

" Give me your's. Now." Fifna demanded. She reached out her tail so it was right in front of Pythor's staff. He looked at her for a second.

" If you don't, i'll have these two tribes get it from you." Fifna said. She waved her tail right by the staff. He looked over to all of the other snakes, and sighed.

" Fine… Here it is." Pythor whined. He gave it to Fifna, amd she grabbed it with her tail. She raised it up in the air, and it started glowing purple. It went from the staff to Pythor and Fifna. Just like before, Fifna got bigger, and pythor lost his tail. Fifna gained a long neck like Pythor, that had the frill thinning out as it went down, dark gray spikes on her tail and down her back, she stood at least five feet taller, with the neck at full length of course, longer fangs, and a black gem on her head.

Pythor looked at her, with his mouth wide open. All of the staffs started glowing again, and rose into the air. They smashed together, forming into one long staff. It was black with a gray ball that had a weird symbol on it. The symbol looked a little bit like a crown. It had a long gray snake curling it's way up the staff, until it got to the top and bit the ball. ( It wasn't a real snake, just one of the snakes on the Generals staffs). The staff started curling towards the bottom.

Everyone stared at the staff, along with Fifna. _Woah, this staff is awesome._ She felt the fake snake and when it reached it's head, it's eyes started glowing red. _This staff is really awesome!_

" Fifna, go get the next staff, it will make you much more powerful." The staff said. Fifna looked around, and no one seemed like they heard it talk. _How much more powerful will the next staff make me, exactly._

" There is no exact answer, my queen, but it will be a lot." The staff said. _Wait, queen?_

" Yes, you are the most powerful of our tribe. That makes you the queen of Dronsobrai." _Dronsobrai? Is that the name of my tribe?_

" Yes." _Dronsobrai. Cool._

 **I don't know where Dronsobrai came from. Just came to me I guess. Please review/favorite/follow so I can win the competition! I'm putting a lot of effort into these! Madison out.**


	5. The decision is yours to make

**I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that Anacondrai have tails even if their not the General! I feel so stupid! UGH! So so so Sorry! Just forget it happened please! Also, i'm back from my hiatus!**

 _Constrictai, or hypnobrai? Lets go with Constrictai to keep everything in order._ Fifna thought.

" To the Constrictai tomb!" Fifna yelled. Everyone moaned, but grudgingly followed her. The trip didn't take long. Fifna dug into the mountain, and everyone slowly followed one by one.

" SSSkalidor, give me your staff!" She already had all of the attention of the Constrictai, when she dug through the wall.

" You really expect me to hand over my staff to you?" Skalidor said, slithering over from another room. When he looked at Fifna he gasped.

" What happened to you?!" He said.

" Power. That's what happened. Now hand over the ssstaff before I make my army, make you give it to me." Fifna demanded. Skalidor then quickly threw the staff near Fifna's feet. She smirked and picked it up. ( You guys know what happens now. I don't think I need to go into detail this time.)

Fifna didn't grow, but she gained a small pair of scaly, black, wings. Too small to fly with. Her staff got longer, and now completely curled around at the bottom. The Constrictai gasped.

" You're one staff away from completing your destiny! Hurry forth!" The upgraded staff yelled. Fifna felt a sharp pain in her head. She pushed her hands against her head and took deep breaths. Then images started appearing.

Dronsobrai… Trapped underground, near the great devourer… Starving to death… The images would not leave Fifna's head.

" Make them ssstop! I can't take this!" Fifna yelled. She dropped to her knees and started shaking her head.

" You're the one doing this to them Fifna. You're taking all of the power, and leaving none to spare. Don't worry about them now. They are suffering, but you are thriving! If any of them were you they would take all of the power, and let everyone else starve." The staff said. Fifna thought for a moment. _My tribe is selfish by nature… That doesn't mean I have to be too… Right?_

" Be honest, you want all of the power, don't you? This is the only consequence." The staff said. _Yes… I do want all of the power, but I don't want to kill all of my family…_

" You could release them, with the Fang Blades. But then the power would be evenly sent out to everyone. You would turn back to normal. You need to choose, Dronsobrai or Fifna." _Me or the tribe…_ Fifna's thoughts bounced back and forth from herself and her tribe. _They would take the power if I didn't take it first, but their my family… Family… The one thing i've always wanted, I could get. Yes! The're the one thing I really need! What's all of this power going to do if i'm super lonely!_

" So, you choose the Dronsobrai? You are a strange snake, but so be it. Call upon your army to get the Fang Blades." The staff said. Fifna got off of the ground and stood up tall.

" We need the Fang Blades!" Fifna demanded.

" We don't know where they are yet! If you didn't interrupt us, we would've found them by now!" Pythor yelled.

" Well, find out where they are then!" Fifna yelled. She raised her staff in the air and streams of a gray mist came out. It rose into the air and came together to form one big ball. It glowed a dark gray for a second before exploding. Everyone covered their eyes. When Fifna opened her eyes, a yellowing parchment sat in front of her face. The map of the Fang Blades.

She quickly grabbed the map and waved it in the air.

" You were sssaying Pythor?" Fifna mocked.

 **Thank you everyone who's review/follow/favorite! It really helps me continue! I'm giving a special thanks to a guest who reviewed last chapter and told me a mistake I made. The anacondrai tail, thing. So thanks to that person! Madison out!**


	6. Gray Mist

**I only have a week or two left in this competition, and I need two more chapters by the fifth of next month! I plan on concluding this story then, so this might be a short story, or i'll continue after the deadline. Either way, i'm going to finish this story!**

Fifna examined the map pclosely, there was four Fang Blades, and they were all spread out. _I could send small teams to go get all of the Blades at once, or I could take one massive army to each one individually. The quicker the better!_

" Everyone! Split up into four groups, which have a mix of different tribes!" Fifna demanded. Her army did what they were told and waited for further instruction.

" We're going to get the four Fang Blades!" Fifna yelled.

" What about conquering the Hypnobrai?" A snake from the crowd asked.

" If I get the last staff, my kin will starve to death due to lack of power. We will not go after the Hypnobrai." Fifna answered. " Now, back to the mission at hand. Group one, you will head to Mega Monster Amusement Park, to get the first blade. Group two, you will get the Blade from The Tombs of the Ancestors. Group three, you will go to The Temple of fire. Group four, the last Fangblade is in the Frozen Wastelands." Fifna said, looking back at the map.

A few whispers traveled throughout the crowd.

" What are you waiting for? Leave!" Fifna demanded. The crowd slowly shuffled out of the mountain, leaving Fifna alone. _Well, what do I do now?_

" You can watch the search if you wish." The staff said.

" That sounds good." Fifna said.

" As you wish." The staff said. More gray mist rose from the staff, creating an image a few feet in front of Fifna. The image was all in black and white, but it didn't really matter. It looked like the image was following group one.

" I can't believe that sssnake defeated all of our Generals…" A Fangpyre whined.

" I know. Like seriously, who does she think she is? Going around and taking our staffs." A Venomari said in response.

" Well, these guys are jerks." Fifna said. The snakes in the image looked around for a second.

" Who sssaid that!" A Constrictai yelled. Everyone shook their heads. They all looked around for a second longer.

" Wait, you guys can hear me?" Fifna asked.

" Who is this?!" A Venomari yelled.

" Fifna, and stop talking about me. I've been listening to your conversation." Fifna said. All of the snakes didn't talk for awhile.

" Can I switch to a different group?" Fifna asked.

" Yes, switching to group two." The staff said. The image slowly started changing. When it finished the Tomb of Ancestors was in the distance. _Wow, these snakes are fast._ Fifna thought. She stayed silent and watched as the snakes walked towards the tomb. They too, stayed silent for the trip. _Why are they not talking?_ Fifna asked herself.

The snakes silently approached the Tomb as Fifna watched. When they got to their destination, they entered just as silently as they came. They examined the long hallway carefully and finally said something.

" This hall is boobytrapped." A Fangpyre said. The others nodded.

" We just have to becareful." A Venomari said. They all slowly walked forward. The first Constrictai suddenly stopped and the others bumped into him.

" What's the holdup?" A Fangpyre asked. The Constrictai carefully touched the floor and it fell apart, leaving only a tiny path along the wall.

" You need to pay more attention." The Constrictai said. He walked across the small path and everyone else followed.

Everyone stayed alert until someone stepped on a pressure plate and arrows started shooting from wall to wall. They all looked at eachother, and then one by one ran through the arrows.

They all made it through, and some had a few arrows in their arms, but no lethal hits.

" OWW." A Fangpyre yelled as he tried to pull the arrow out. They all slowly recovered and continued forward.

" Guys… I need to take a break…" A Constrictai panted. He leant against a narrow stone pole and it fell down. The whole roof started collapsing on itself as they scrambled to get out of the way.

They all got pushed out of the hall and into the room where the Fangblade was supposed to be. They all smiled and ran up the stairs. When they got to the top no Blade was to be seen.

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled. They started looking around the room seeing if they could've missed anything.

" It was supposed to be right there!" Fifna yelled. The snakes looked around for another second. No Fang Blade was in the room.

 **Okay so the Fang Blade wasn't in the Tomb! I bet you already could guess that though, because when Lloyd went to get it, it wasn't there. Also, I had to make up places two of the Blades could've been, because the show never mentioned the names. Hope you liked this chapter, you could support me with a review/follow/favorite! It would be very much appreciated! Madison out!**


	7. Two blades

**I'm not going to win guys. "His Name is Zane" by Frostbite64, is way better than this… I seriously need a lot of boosts for this story, for me to win. Frostbite's has more reviews and follows then this. I'm trying my best, please just leave a review saying it's OK, or it's good. That would mean the world to me!**

Fifna was still pondering upon the fact the blade was gone. _How could this happen? The map said it would be right there!_ Fifna looked at the map again, making sure she didn't make a mistake.

" It was sssupposed to be right there!" Fifna yelled.

" I sense the Blade has been moved, my queen." The staff said.

" You could've told me that earlier! Do you know where it could be?!" Fifna asked.

" I'm sorry, I do not have the slightest idea where it could be." The staff said.

" Ugh, why must everything be so difficult! Ssstaff, bring the image back up!" Fifna demanded. The staff blew out the gray mist again, and Fifna waited for the image to form. When it finished Fifna saw the snakes still looking around the small room.

" You idiots! The blade's not in there! Go sssearch somewhere else!" Fifna yelled. The snakes looked around the room one more time, before a few Constrictai dug them out of the room.

" Ssstaff, switch to another group." Fifna said. The image slowly morphed into another group. They were heading to the frozen wastelands. She watched the snakes slowly make their way towards a large valley. A Venomari shivered and said, " Guys, i'm freezing. We should take a break and make a fire."

" You idiot. We're in the middle of a desert of ice and sssnow, we're not going to find any wood, and we don't have anything to light it with anyway." A constrictai said. Everyone shivered, but continued on walking.

Out of the corner of Skalidor's eye he saw a glimmer. He stopped walking and turned to get a better look. Then he saw it, a silver blade, stabbed into the ice. The handle was still sticking out.

" Everyone, I found it!" Skalidor yelled. He ran to the blade and grabbed the the handle. He pulled on it with all of his strength, but it wouldn't budge.

" A little help please!" Skalidor yelled, still pulling at the blade. Everyone ran over to him,a few grabbed his shoulder, and the others grabbed the handle with him.

After a few seconds of pulling, the blade slowly slipped out. Everyone flew backwards and the blade slipped out of Skalidor's grip. The blade slid across the ice towards a large crack in the ice.

" NOOO!" Skalidor yelled. He scrambled to stand up on the ice and ran to the blade. It started falling down the crack, but he caught it.

" Phew…" Skalidor whispered. He tried to get up, but he slipped in the hole. A second later everyone else ran over to the hole and looked at him.

" Are you okay, Ssskalidor?" A constrictai asked.

" I'm just ssstuck in this a HOLE! Help me out please!" Skalidor yelled. Everyone reached down, but no one could reach him.

" Just grab my feet, and lower me down." Spitta said. Hypno grabbed his feet, and Fangdam grabbed his. Fangdam carefully lowered them down. Spitta grabbed Skalidor's hand tightly, and Fangdam pulled them back up with some assistance from the others.

When Skalidor got out of the hole he waved the blade in the air.

" We got the Blade!" Everyone cheered.

" Yes!" Fifna yelled. She stood up and jumped around.

" We got the first Fang Blade!" Fifna screeched. She returned her attention to the mist.

" Return to the Mountain of a Million Sssteps with the Blade. I'll be waiting." Fifna said. Everyone looked around, but shrugged and started walking back.

" Ssstaff, ssswitch again." Fifna said. The mist started changing again. Now the image was of an amusement park. _Ah yes, they've made it._ Fifna thought. She watched as they entered the park.

" Do you think it's sssafe coming in here? Maybe we should wait until night." Lasha said. They all looked around the park and saw people in various dragon costumes.

" I think we'll be just fine." Acidicus said. They walked further in, and got a few looks from people, but nothing bad. They walked over to the haunted house ride, and snuck in.

" The blade should be around here." Snike said. The rest of the Constrictai dug in the dirt area, looking for the blade. Finally, Chokun found the blue blade.

" I found it!" Chokun shouted. He grabbed the blade and dug out of his hole.

" Yes! We'll have all of the blades in no time!" Fifna yelled. The group of snakes ran out of the ride with the blade, and out of the park.

" Now come back to base with the blade. I'll be waiting." Fifna said.

" You can turn the mist off now, ssstaff." Fifna said. The mist slowly traveled back into the staff.

" We only have two more to find! We're halfway through!" Fifna celebrated.

 **I tried to put a lot into this chapter. I'm trying to wrap this up by the 8th, so yeahhhhhhh. Hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review. It only takes a minute, but it makes my whole day!**


	8. almost there!

**Wow, Trinity likes to increase the due date. Now I don't have to finish until July 22nd. I will definitely be able to make this story as long as I want to make it now! Thanks to The Redhead Wonder, MMM, Guest, Iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, and . , for reviewing!**

Fifna was currently celebrating her victory of two blades.

" Yes! It will be no time before I get to see my family for the first time!" Fifna yelled.

" Ssstaff, bring me to the group that's heading to the volcano."

" As you wish." Fifna laid the staff on the ground, and sat a few feet away, ready to watch to adventure unfold.

The huge volcano appeared about a mile away, with the assorted group of snakes making their way towards it.

" I don't really think this is sssafe." Slithraa said.

" Neither do I, but we need to get the blade." Mezmo said. The whole while Pythor was trailing behind them, muttering under his breath. They entered the volcano and started, very carefully, digging for the blade.

" Don't use your powers, or the volcano could erupt." Fang-Suie said. After a little while, they had dug on every little island in the volcano, except one.

" This better not be the sssuper cliche ending where the blade is on the last island we sssearch…" Skales said. Skales walked over to the island and started digging. Just like he said, the blade was on the last island.

" You have to be kidding me." Skales said picking up the red blade.

Fifna silently celebrated while Skales admired the blade. He slowly climbed out of the hole.

" I got the blade!" Skales yelled. Everyone started celebrating, then the volcano started shaking.

" It's going to erupt! Everyone get out of the volcano!" Mezmo yelled. Everyone scurried to exit the volcano, but the pathway they took, had collapsed. Leaving Fang-Suie hanging on the edge.

" Fang!" Mezmo yelled. He stopped his search for an exit to rescue Fang. He grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him up.

" Thanks! Now we need to go!" Fang-Suie yelled. A blast of lava shot up a few feet away from them. They ran back to the group, with the Constrictai digging out of the volcano, making it even more unstable.

They successfully dug through, and everyone ran out. Right as they made it to the bottom of the volcano, it erupted. Sending lava into the air, and down the volcano.

" Do we ssstill have the blade?" Slithraa asked.

" Yes!" Skales said holding up the shining red blade.

If reptiles could sweat, Fifna would be drenched. _That was a close one… The blade almost got lost in the lava!_ Fifna mentally panicked.

" Please return to base, with the blade." Fifna said to her staff. The snakes started heading back to base, with Fang-Suie and Mezmo trailing behind.

" Thanks for sssaving me back there." Fang-Suie said.

" No problem. You would've done the sssame for me, Fang." Mezmo stated.

" Yeah but, you could've gotten killed back there. The lava burst a few feet away from us." Fang-Suie replied.

" Ssstop fussing. It was really no big deal. Let's not talk about this again." Mezmo said.

" Agreed." Fang said. They shook hands and ran to catch up to the group.

" Ssstaff, ssswitch to the group whose blade was missing." Fifna said. The image changed to the group sitting on top of the temple, with a fire getting ready to go to bed.

" You ssslackers! Go search for the blade! The other groups have already found theirs!" Fifna yelled. They all quickly stood up and went out to search for the blade.

With the ninja…

" The serpentine have gotten three of the blades today, and we couldn't do anything about it!" Jay panicked.

" We only need one blade to stop them for releasing the great devourer though. We still have a chance to stop this." Kai said.

" Nya, do we have any idea where the last blade could be?" Zane asked.

" No." Nya said. She put a picture of the blade on the screen.

" Wait! I remember where I saw that Fang Blade!" Cole said.

 **And you know what Cole does after that. Next chapter will feature the ninja and the serpentine trying to get the last Fang Blade! Hope you liked this chapter, and what's going on between Mezmo and Fang-Suie? Nothing probably, I just wanted to write that. Please leave a review if you have a minute! We still could pull through and beat Frostbite64!**


	9. The Last Blade

**I'm catching up! If I can get two reviews for each chapter, and write how many I want to write. We could beat Frostbite! So, yeah! This story is really the only one I have ideas for at the moment, so I be updating frequently!**

Fifna waited until the three groups returned with the Blades.

" We've returned with the blade." Skalidor said, holding up the silver blade.

" Good. Let's wait for the other groups." Fifna said. She grabbed the blade and her staff started glowing. She dropped the staff and it gained four short unmoveable arms to hold the blades. Fifna picked up the staff again, and slid the blade into the first arm.

" That's cool." Fifna said. Right after that, the two other groups returned.

" Only one blade away." Fifna said. She grabbed the red and blue blades, and placed them in the staff. _Now, what to do about the blade that's missing…_ Fifna thought.

" You can go help the search." Staff said. _That's a great idea actually!_ Fifna replied.

" Everyone! Head out to find the last blade!" Fifna demanded. Everyone had just started to relax. They all slowly got up and walked out of the mountain. _Hmm. Should I go with them, or stay here and watch?_

" Either one, it doesn't matter. You'll be able to watch everyone from whichever one you choose." Staff said. _I'll stay._ Fifna thought. She laid the staff on the ground and watched as, now multi-colored mist rose into the air.

" Woah…" Fifna whispered.

" The blades have made me stronger. Much stronger." Staff said. Fifna watched as a small group of snakes walked around a town, scaring villagers.

" Do you have any idea where the blade could be?" Slithraa asked his group. Everyone shook their heads and continued walking, but one poster caught the attention of Mezmo. He looked over to the poster and saw the green blade in a trophy.

" Guys! I know where the blade is!" Mezmo yelled and ran over to get a better look at the poster. His group followed him and looked.

" Ninjago talent show?" Fand-Suei questioned.

" It can't be that easy." Skales said.

" Well, it is." Slithraa said. " We just need to go to the show, and steal the blade. They can keep the trophy." Slithraa pointed to the location on the poster.

"Fifna, if you're listening. We know where the blade is." Fang-Suie said.

" Yep, i'm listening." Fifna replied.

" Staff, can you tell everyone to go to Ninjago Performance Center?" Fifna asked.

" Yes. It might take a little bit though." Staff said. The mist disappeared back into the staff, and everything turned silent. _What should I do now? Probably think about what i'm going to do after I get the staff. Wait? What am I going to do?! I don't even know where to go! Hopefully my staff knows…_ Fifna got deep into thought.

" Done." Staff said, distracting Fifna from her thoughts.

" Oh, good. Do you know where to go when I get all of the blades?" Fifna asked.

" Yes, the city of Ouroboros." Staff said.

" I don't know where that is." Fifna said.

" I'll lead you to it when you get the last blade." Staff said.

" Great, now can I see everyone going to the performance?" Fifna asked. The colored mist rose into the air once again. This time with an image of one giant group of snakes walking into Ninjago City.

At one glance at the giant army of snakes, everyone ran away. The snakes walked into the large performance center. Only a few people were in there, getting ready for the big show. They all quickly spotted the snakes, and tried to flee, but the snakes quickly surrounded them.

" Where is the Fang Blade?" Chokun asked an employee who tripped and fell on the floor.

" D-Do you m-mean the Blade C-C-Cup?!" The employee stuttered.

" Whatever was on the poster!" Chokun said.

" It's i-in the b-back!" The employee said. A few snakes headed into the back to steal the blade. No employee's gave any fight to protect the blade.

" You can keep the trophy. We'll just be taking the blade!" Spitta said grabbing the green blade. The snakes ran out of the back with the blade and back into the crowd.

" We got the blade! Back to base!" Spitta yelled. Everyone ran out of the performance center right as the ninja arrived.

" OH COME ON!" Jay yelled. " We have to go get that blade!" Jay pulled out his nunchucks and transformed them into his jet. The other ninja did the same with their weapons, and started chasing the snakes.

The army had a pretty big head start, but the ninja were quickly catching up.

" We stand no chance against an army this big!" Zane yelled.

" We know that already, but we just need to get the blade!" Kai yelled. The serpentine were now running at full speed towards the mountain. The ninja caught up with them, and attempted to get the blade.

A full out battle started, with the ninja loosing terribly. The snakes outnumbered them.

" We need to retreat!" Cole yelled, jumping out of the fray. The other ninja followed his command and left the battle. The snakes once again started running towards the mountain with the last blade, leaving the ninja far behind.

" We need to cut them off at Ouroboros, or it'll be too late!" Kai yelled. They all started running towards the bounty.

 **At this rate, the story will be done in no time! This was a really long chapter, hope you liked it! Please leave a review to help me win! I know exactly how I want it to end!**


	10. The Truth is Revealed

**I don't know what to say here. Just enjoy the chapter I guess!**

The snakes made it back to the mountain. Right when they walked in Fifna grabbed the blade. She quickly put it on the staff and watched as the staff started glowing.

" To Ouroborus!" Fifna yelled. They all rushed out of the entrance towards the city. Fifna was following whatever directions her staff gave her. _I'm going to see my family for the first time. I can't wait!_ Fifna thought as she continued running.

With the ninja.

" We need to go to Ouroborus!" Cole yelled as they entered the Bounty.

" Did they get the last blade?!" Nya frantically asked.

" They did, and we need to get to Ouroborus before the snakes get there!" Jay yelled. Nya started the Bounty and launched into the air.

" What're we going to do when we get there?" Nya asked steering the ship.

" Make sure they don't release the Great Devourer." Jay said.

" Thanks, Jay." Nya said. She continued heading towards Ouroborus, and reached it way before the snakes did. They all exited the Bounty and ran to the front of the city.

" Be prepared for when the snakes get here." Cole said. A few seconds later the huge army of snakes appeared in the horizon.

 _Do those ninja really think they can stop me? Why do they want to stop me? Do they have a deal against freeing your family from hundreds of years of being trapped underground? Probably actually, they seem to have a problem with the rest of the snakes._ Fifna thought as she continued running towards the city.

" Do you really think we'll be able to stand up to all of these guys?" Jay panicked.

" We just have to beat the snake who has the blades." Kai replied. They tried to stay confident, but when they saw Fifna, they knew they had no chance to get the blades.

" Who's that!?" Jay yelled pointing at Fifna.

" That can't be the same snake we saw before…" Zane said. The ninja stood perfectly still, holding out their weapons.

" Just try and get the blades! We can't beat all of the snakes and the huge one. Just focus on the huge one." Cole said. The ninja stood in battle positions, waiting for the onslaught of snakes. When the snakes arrived, a huge battle erupted.

The ninja stood no chance, even just against Fifna. They got trampled and the snakes ran into the city. The ninja stood up again and started chasing the snakes, but it was too late. Fifna walked up the back of the huge snake.

She took the blades out of the staff, and placed them in the back of the huge snake's fangs. Before she slid the last one in place, she was having second thoughts. _This seems like an odd snake. If my kin look anything like me, the statue is too big. What if they're big jerks? What if-_ But her thoughts were interrupted by her staff.

" Come on! Put it in place already!" Fifna shook her thoughts off and slid the last blade into place. The whole city started shaking, and the staff started shaking also. Fifna dropped the staff and ran down the stairs. She ran to the middle of the city and looked around for her family.

" What have you done?! The Great Devourer will destroy all of ninjago!" An old man yelled.

" Wait, who's the Great Devourer?" Fifna asked. The ninja looked at eachother for a few seconds.

" You weren't trying to release the Devourer?" Jay asked.

" No! I'm trying to see my family!" Fifna yelled. She continued looking around, and saw only a few holes in the ground.

" Where are they?!' Fifna yelled. A piece of of rock fell out below her, but she jumped out of the way. She heard a loud hiss, and continued looking around. Then, a huge snake jumped out of the enormous hole.

" AHHH! THIS IS NOT WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN!" Fifna yelled, running towards the side of the city. The Devourer quickly ate Fifna's staff.

" You were so gullible, Fifna." The Devourer hissed.

" What do you mean?! Where's my family?!" Fifna yelled.

" Your family? I never promised anything like that." The Devourer said.

" You just tricked me to help you escape!" Fifna yelled.

" Yes. Oh, and your family did exist awhile ago. How do you think I stayed alive for hundreds of years?" The Devourer asked. Fifna thought for a second, denying the possible answer she continously thought of.

" You didn't… You couldn't of…" Fifna whispered.

" Oh, yes I did. I ate them; Maybe a few are still alive." The Devourer said. Fifna fell to her knees and hung her head.

" I did all of that work for THIS!? I got almost all of the staffs, I sent out my army to get the Fang Blades, and I suffered for years, just to have THIS! I bet the only reason you didn't want me to get the last staff is because I would actually be a threat to you!" Fifna yelled.

" Precisely, and you fell right into my trap."

 **Does this even need an author's note? Just think about what's happening for a few minutes; as always a review is really appreciated! Like REALLY appreciated. We're so close to beating Frostbite!**


	11. Fifna's Final Fight

**OMG GUYS! D= SO FRICKIN SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! HERE'S THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS FANFIC, FINALLY! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Fifna stood up and started running at the Devourer. She punched him in the side with all of her strength. The enormous snake didn't even flinch. The Devourer looked over to her and raised his tail in the air. He quickly slammed it down, just missing Fifna.

Fifna looked over towards where the other snakes were, but they had all fled. _Cowards…_ Fifna thought as she ran back towards the Devourer. This time, The Devourer moved away, leaving Fifna running forwards way past him. She tripped and fell onto her face.

She slowly got back to her feet, and glared at the Devourer. He looked back, and started slithering away. Fifna started chasing him, but fell again. The ninja had just watched the battle and were dumbfounded.

Kai ran over to her.

" Are you ok?" Kai asked. He reached out his hand and Fifna just looked at him.

" Yeah, i'm fine." Fifna said, getting up on her own.

" Do you want to help us defeat the Devourer?" Kai asked. Fifna just looked at him.

" Um. I want to defeat him… I don't know how." Fifna said.

" We'll help you." Kai said. _Help…_ That word bounced around Fifna's head. She's never had help doing anything. She didn't even know what it meant.

" Help?" Fifna asked.

" Yeah." Kai said.

" Uh, sure." Fifna said. Kai reached out his hand again, and Fifna just stared at it.

" Nevermind." Kai said, putting his hand down. " We need to go if we want to get him though." Kai said. He started running towards the other ninja, and Fifna followed.

" What are you thinking bringing _that_ snake with us?!" Jay yelled.

" Especially the one who released the huge snake in the first place!" Cole yelled.

" She obviously didn't want to." Kai said.

" Yeah, it wasn't supposed to happen…" Fifna said.

" She could be lying! Never trust a snake!" Jay yelled. Fifna just stood silently by him.

" It doesn't matter Jay, we need to get moving!" Kai said. They all ran to the Bounty, with Fifna following from behind. They all boarded the ship.

Nya looked over to the ninja and saw Fifna behind them.

" There's a snake behind you!" Nya yelled pointing at Fifna.

" It's cool." Kai said. He looked out the window and saw the Devourer quickly approaching them. " But we need to get moving!" Kai yelled pointing out the window. Nya quickly started the engine and shot into the air. The Devourer jumped up at them, but barely missed.

" That was to close!" Jay said. He ran over to the window and watched as the ginormous snake quickly caught up with them.

" Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear!" Jay shouted at Devourer who was literally two feet away from the camera.

 **Timeskip to when they arrive in the city.**

"You want us to do what?!" Jay yelled.

"Give me the weapons! It's the only way we can defeat the devourer!" Garmadon yelled.

"No… No it isn't." Fifna said. They all looked over to her. "I'm going to destroy him myself. I just need one of the weapons, the sword or shuriken would work best."

"Umm. We barely know you, and you expect us to give you one of the most powerful weapons in all of Ninjago?" Cole asked.

"Exactly. Now, if I really wasn't on your side, do you know how fast I could've killed you. Just give me one of the weapons already. I want some revenge for what that beast did." Fifna stated. They ninja huddled together.

"She has a point you know…" Kai whispered.

"I don't know… I still don't trust her…" Zane replied.

"She was talking about her _family._ She was obviously tricked into releasing the Devourer in the first place! Did you hear what they were talking about?! The Devourer frickin ATE HER FAMILY! I see a good reason why she would want it dead!" Kai yelled. He left the huddle, and took his sword out.

"I trust you. Just, please bring this back to me. It's kind of important, ya know." Kai said. He handed her the sword. She looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you... Trust means a lot to me after what I did…" Fifna loathed.

"You need to stop talking about that! Just go kill the snake!" Kai demanded. Fifna nodded and ran past him.

"Devourer!" Fifna yelled. She held the sword tightly. Fifna heard a loud hiss from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the Devourer turning a corner to face her.

"You think you can defeat me with just that sword?!" The devourer smirked.

"Maybe not, but just causing you pain will be enough to satisfy me!" Fifna yelled. She ran towards the huge snake, sword held high. The snake had no time to react, and Fifna landed a hard blow on his head.

"EURHGH!" The Devourer yelled. He slithered back a bit.

"That's for using me to get one of the blades!" Fifna yelled. She shot acid into the already deep cut.

"AURUGHHHHH!" The Devourer yelled even louder than before. He looked slightly scared of Fifna now.

"That's for the second blade!"

The Devourer suddenly shot forward and attempted to bite Fifna. She quickly evaded and slashed his snout again.

He didn't bother yelling out this time, but it really hurt.

"Third blade!" Fifna yelled. The Devourer knew he had at least one more hit from Fifna coming. He prepared for the hit.

As planned, Fifna landed another hard blow to his head.

"Fouth! Only one more hit, and this one will hurt the most." Fifna slowly said. She backed away a bit, before sprinting at the Devourer. She leaped on top of his head. The huge snake desperately tried to shake her off, but Fifna used her wings and tail to stabilize herself.

"THIS IS FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" Fifna shouted. She thrusted the blade into the tiny lime green spot on the Devourer's head.

A bright light shone, bright enough that it made Fifna fall unconscious, but all that mattered to her, was that the Devourer was gone. She had taken out her revenge for what the snake did. She didn't care at all what was going to happen to her next. All she knew was,

 _She was genuinely happy for the first time._


End file.
